cold handwarm heart
by pirika
Summary: Yuki (main character) takes a walk in a park with Horohoro...


Cold Hands.Warm heart  
  
OC warning Disclaimer: I don't own Shamanking or Horohoro... tears  
  
Yuki woke up to birds chirping outside her window. It was a cool winter morning, and there was frost on the grass. "Wow, it's so cold out, but you guys are out there, chirping for me, aren't you?" Yuki opened the window, and a sparrow jumped onto her outstretched finger.  
  
"Winter's so cold! Don't you think? But after you see the pure white snow...it doesn't matter anymore. Hmm...the weather forecast said it's gonna snow today. I hope so..." The sparrow flew away, and Yuki closed the window.  
  
-----------------------  
  
An hour later, Yuki was walking to Yoh and Anna's house. Since there was nothing on her schedule, she had decided to visit them. "Maybe I should get them somthing to eat...satsumas are always nice in the winter." She bought a dozen satsumas and started walking again. When she turned the corner, just as she passed Funbari Park, a pair of hands shot out from behind Yuki and covered her eyes. "!!" "Who am I??" "...H,horohoro...?!" "You're correct!"  
  
As the hands let go, Yuki turned aropund, and there stood Horohoro. Dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, he would have stood out like a sore thumb if he had stood in a crowd of people. When the temperature was like this, everyone would still be wearing heavy coats. "Aww, Yuki, how did you know it was me?" "Your voice, you idiot. You've got such a high voice for a guy your age." "Hey! At least it ain't squeaky! Why? Does my voice sound that weird?" Horohoro had a hurt look on his face. "N,no! I'm just saying...I could tell it was your voice, of course! I mean, why not? You're my friend. You're..." (No. He's not my friend. He's more than a friend. But I can't tell him. I can't tell him I..." "Yuki? You okay?" "Wha? Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I'm fine." "Really?" "Uh-huh. Oh, uh...were you going somewhere?" "No, not really. I didn't have anything to do, so I was just walking around. Then I saw you, so...yeah." "Oh..." "Uh...if you don't have anything to do, do you wanna go on a walk with me or something?" "Sure."  
  
(Yuki! You idiot! Why don't you create a conversation?! When's the next time you'll have a chance like this, just you and Horo alone?!) While walking in the park with Horohoro, Yuki was yelling at herself in her mind. Ever since they had started walking, neither had said anything to the other. "U,um..." "So, uh, what's that you're carrying, Yuki?" "...huh? Oh, this, uh...they're satsumas. I was gonna take them to Yoh and Anna." "So you were on the way to their house? Maybe you should go." Horohoro looked at Yuki with a concerned look on his face. (ACK! NO! Why?! WHY did you have to bring up Yoh and Anna?!) Yuki again screamed silently to herself. "N,no, it's fine. They weren't expecting me anyway." "Well, can I have some then?" "Huh?" Horohoro smiled. "Wha--? You mean all?!" "Yep. Can I? I'm hungry. I didn't have any breakfast." Yuki looked at him strangely. "YOU DIDN"T HAVE ANY BREAKFAST?!" "Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
(This is my chance!! A morning stroll with him, and i'll watch him eat, and we'll talk about stuff, and then we'll talk about ourselves...together...)  
  
Yuki was starting to daydream. "Man...are you really okay? You're face is red. Did you catch a cold?" Horohoro put his hand on Yuki's forehead. "?!" "Hmm, no fever." "I told you i'm fine. Well, what about the satsumas? Are you gonna eat them or not?" "Oh yeah! Gimme!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Mmm!Dish ish good! Shankoo shachuma!! Shankoo Yuki!!" (Mmm! This is good! Thank you satsumas!! Thank you Yuki!!) Horohoro was sitting on a bench and stuffing his mouth. Yuki was sitting next to him and watched him eat. "When you eat, eat. When you speak, speak." "Yeah, yeah. Wow, you're like my wife or something." "What?" "I wonder if this is what 'husband and wife' is like...my parents are kinda like this. Well, I was busy because Pirika  
  
was always like 'training,training', and dad and mom were busy with their hotel business, so I dunno, but..." "Um, Horohoro?" "Yeah?" "When you said 'husband and wife'...?" "Huh? Oh...uh....that was....." This time, Horohoro's face flushed bright red. "That was..."  
  
"Well, I love you"  
  
He knew that he was red too. But he didn't look away.  
  
"I...always, you were the only one that caught my eye...I...love you too."  
  
Snow started falling from the sky. White, pure, soft, quiet...  
  
"It's starting to get cold, isn't it?" Horohoro muttered, trying to hide his embarrasment. Yuki took his hand. "Ah! It's so cold!" "Yeah...you wanna go home?" "No...hey, Horohoro?" "Huh?" "People with cold hands have warm hearts."  
  
"You're hand's cold too."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Horohoro leaned down towards Yuki.  
  
Each found out that the other's lips were cold also.  
  
Fin.  
  
AIIIIII!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I know I'm horrible at writing fics but I couldn't get this story out of my mind!!! And this is my first fic too!! sobs Please forgive me for my terrible writing skills...  
  
m( )m bowing down  
  
hmm, whatever happened to Yuki going over to Yoh and Anna's house??? Hahaha, oh well!! grin  
  
P.S. I wrote this story in Japanese first. It just seems easier to write in Japanese than English for me...; So if there's weird translations and stuff, please forgive me. 


End file.
